last_shelter_survivalfandomcom-20200223-history
Resources
Food is a vital resource to the growth of the population. It's produced via the Farms and can be delivered to the Ration Truck for consumption. Troops also directly lead to a decrease in supply. With depot upgrades quantities can be protected even during attacks. There is a storage cap as with all resources, where any resources produced while the storage cap is reached will be halted Water is one of the key resources to keep the population growing and healthy, produced by water filters, they can be delivered to the Ration Truck for consumption. There is a storage cap as with all resources, where any resources produced while the storage cap is reached will be halted Lumber is a common construction material, made by the sawmill. It is widely used in the construction of buildings. You can obtain wood by building the sawmill next to the trees. The higher the level of sawmill, the more wood is produced per hour. With depot upgrades quantities can be protected even during attacks. There is a storage cap as with all resources, where any resources produced while the storage cap is reached will be halted Fuel is a common resource gained via the oil wells, and they are a main factor in producing electricity in the power plants. They are also vital to building upgrades. Troops also directly lead to a decrease in supply. With depot upgrades quantities can be protected even during attacks. There is a storage cap as with all resources, where any resources produced while the storage cap is reached will be halted Electricity is the key factor to the functioning of many buildings, and during a power outage, the production rate will be greatly decreased. There is a storage cap as with all resources, where any resources produced while the storage cap is reached will be halted Iron is a common resource, gained via the Refinery, mostly used for building construction and upgrades. Build refineries near the mineral deposit to produce Iron, Upgrade the refineries to increase production. With depot upgrades quantities can be protected even during attacks. There is a storage cap as with all resources, where any resources produced while the storage cap is reached will be halted Money is accumulated in various ways from the base population which continually produces money, whose production speed depends on the banks accommodation, to trading other resources for money. Bank accommodation is when a bank is able to accommodate a certain amount of population, and they effect the money production speed. There is a storage cap as with all resources, where any resources produced while the storage cap is reached will be halted. By upgrading the banks level, the accommodation and storage cap maximums are both increased. Chips Plant produce hi-tech material which can be used in many ways. Energy core is the key components to crafting APC part, each part will consume a certain amount of Energy Core. You can obtain Energy Core from the Energy Refining Plant Stone block is used to build resource farms of all types out in the world.